


Captain America Punches Nazis in the Face

by Lauralot



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America punches Nazis in the face, Gen, Nazis, and in a box and with a fox, and in a car and in a tree, and in a house and with a mouse, and on a boat, and on a train and in the dark and in the rain, and the gut, and with a goat, he also hits them with his shield, he will hit them anywhere, he will hit them here and there, he would not let the Nazis be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/pseuds/Lauralot
Summary: Captain America punches Nazis in the face.





	1. Introduction

Captain America punches Nazis in the face.


	2. Before the War

Steve Rogers was small and sickly, but still punched American Nazis even thought it was hard to reach their faces. One day, he was punching Nazis when his best friend, Bucky Barnes, saw him.

"What are you doing?" Bucky asked.

"I'm punching Nazis in the face," Steve said.

So Bucky punched Nazis in the face too.


	3. During the War

"So you want to go overseas," Doctor Erskine said. "Kill some Nazis?"

"I want to punch them in the face," Steve said.

So Doctor Erskine made Steve into Captain America. Captain America and the Howling Commandos fought and punched all the Nazis. Peggy Carter punched them too.


	4. After the War

Steve woke up in a recovery room and broke out to punch some Nazis.

"Come punch Nazis with the Avengers," Nick Fury said.

So Steve did.


	5. The Avengers

The Avengers assembled and they all punched Nazis in the face.


	6. The Defenders

Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, Matt Murdock, and Danny Rand saw that the Avengers were punching Nazis in the face, so they punched Nazis in the face too.


	7. The X-Men

Then the X-Men showed up to help punch the Nazis in the face, and so did the Brotherhood of Mutants. Magneto and Charles Xavier had a contest to see who could punch the most Nazis.


	8. The Justice League

The Justice League also decided to join in and punch Nazis in the face with the Avengers. Thor even let Wonder Woman borrow his hammer so she could have fun hitting Nazis with it. The Joker joined in because while he may be a criminal lunatic, he's an American criminal lunatic.


	9. The Winter Soldier

The Winter Soldier showed up where all the Avengers were punching Nazis in the face.

"Bucky?" Steve asked.

"Who the hell is Bucky?" the Winter Soldier asked.

"Let's punch Nazis in the face," Steve said.

Then Bucky remembered everything and helped Steve punch Nazis in the face.


	10. When All the Nazis Were Punched

Once they ran out of Nazis to punch in the face, Steve punched the President in the face and then became Nomad because he couldn't be Captain America in a country with a Nazi president. Then he punched a comic writer who had written Steve as a HYDRA agent and who said it was bad to punch Nazis in the face.

After that, everyone went to bed and dreamed about punching Nazis in the face.


End file.
